Marvel 1602: New World Vol 1 5
| Editor-in-Chief = Joe Quesada | CoverArtist1 = Sergio Toppi | Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle1 = | Synopsis1 = In Roanoke, Jonah Jameson speaks with an imprisoned Ananias Dare, who notice that Captain Ross's men are preparing for battle. Jonah also notice that Dare is absolutely calm during his eventual execution before realizing that he is gone. Dare is escorted by a disguised Dougan and his men in his escape. Jonah see them, but not realizing their escape, inadvertently alerted the Englishmen. However, Dougan has "backup" as the Spider appears and battle the English while covering Dare and his friends' escape. As Spider and the others are chased by Ross and his men, they came upon the Hulk and his Native American allies, with mammoths and "Thunder Lizards". Marioac demands the English to surrender, but Ross bluntly orders his artillerymen to fire cannonballs at the natives in which Hulk blocks the barrage, protecting everyone. Elsewhere, Lord Irons, Virginia Dare and Rhodes hear the cannon fires which Irons decides to see what is happening. After blocking the cannonballs, the Hulk brings forth a "thunderclap" which subdues Ross and his men. Marioac orders Ross that he and his men will be escorted out of the country without any harm, but also report to Ananias that he and his fellow colonists will also leave as well as the colonists had outlawed the natives and removed them. Suddenly they are interrupted by a glider piloted by Rhodes and Irons. Irons then land on the Hulk and attacks him while his electric powers are being increasingly channeled by the glider as it is being used as conduit for a lightning storm. Hulk tries to convince Irons to abandon his vendetta, but Irons refuses. As the Hulk is distracted, Osborne orders Ross to take the chance in attacking the natives and subsequently erupting an all out war between colonists, Englishmen, and natives alike. As the Spider and Ananias tries to prevent everyone from killing each other, Irons immediately realizes his mistake but couldn't control his power as he is locked onto the Hulk. The Spider reaches to Virginia telling her that she can stop the violence, yet Virginia is too unsure as she can't control her power. Spider stated that everyone had failed before, and all that matters is "what we do today." As he said this, Spider is knocked from behind by Osborne who then held him hostage and demanding Marioac to give him the Source, but is told that it died when Rojhaz left. Marioac swiftly attacks him, freeing Spider and prepares to kill him. However, the fighting stop as Virginia turns into a Sphinx-like creature. She then orders everybody to stop fighting, or she will "start eating." Everyone surrender, and let Virginia and the Hulk destroy all of their weapons. After the battle, Lord Iron makes amends to Banner and abandons his quest for vengeance. Lord Iron and Rhodes decide to stay at the colony and start their lives over. By the next day, Banner decides to turn himself in to the English. Peter protest but Banner let himself taken away, knowing that returning to England will mean certain death for him. The colonists and natives renew peaceful relations, and Governor Dare invites Marioac and her people to join in on their council. Osborne is tried and imprisoned for his crimes. Meanwhile, Iron and Rhodes rebuild Jameson's printing press as an automated, electricity-driven machine, while Peter and Virginia along with their friends are seen sewing a flag that resembles the modern American flag (though with only one star and five stripes) until Jameson arrives and orders Peter to start investigating the mysterious "Spider" character. After Peter joins his friends, Osborne (held in the stocks nearby) implies that he knows Peter is the Spider. Four months later in King James I's castle, Banner is about to be burned at the stake in front of King James. When he asks Banner if he will beg for mercy, Banner merely replies, "Nay, King James. I'll leave that to you", as his eyes begin to mysteriously glow green... | Writer1_1 = Greg Pak | Penciler1_1 = Greg Tocchini | Inker1_1 = Greg Tocchini | Inker1_2 = Oclair Albert | Inker1_3 = Edde Wagner | Colourist1_1 = Laura Villari | Letterer1_1 = Todd Klein | Editor1_1 = Nick Lowe | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * * Supporting Characters: * * * * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * :* :**Roanoke Island Settlement Items: * Iron Armor Vehicles: * King's Will | Notes = *David Banner's fate continues in ''Hulk: Broken Worlds'' #2. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}